Noble Fury
by HLecter511
Summary: They escaped from a desert planet with man-eating raptors. They travel away to an icy planet to be away from everyone, especially Mercs. They wanted to be left alone and live in some sort of peace. But with the last name Riddick, there is no such thing as a peaceful life. (Sequel to Cerise Fury)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Prologue

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Every second, every day that pass by, nothing will ever change the frigid and icy planet known as U.V.6 in the Frigido star system.

The icy planet was the opposite of the desert planet that the Hunter Gratzner crash onto four years ago with survivors that were killed one by one by bioraptors. But four survivors did make it off that desert planet.

On U.V.6 there was no human civilization, only a few native species roam the icy planet as predators.

It has been four years since two survivors from Hunter Gratzner left the other two survivors on the Helion prime system in New Mecca to protect them from being hunted by Mercs.

The two survivors have been living on U.V.6 for the past four years, going on with living as Furyan mates with one another and accepting their animal side more than ever. The two together were untouchable duo and work together to make a home in a cave that was actually used to be a large-whale type species.

For the first year, they quickly made a home, hunted down that native species that were around to make weapons, have food, and clothes that help prevent the frigid air from hitting them.

However, close to the second year of being inhabits of the ice planet, one of the survivors had come down with a sickness making the other to keep them in their home and keep them close. However, the sickness pass after a few weeks where they found out it wasn't exactly a bad sickness.

Instead, it was the beginning of recreating their Furyan race.

Richard B. Riddick and Nayla Nova Fury-Riddick welcome Dante Drake Riddick, the new addition to their family and the beginning of restarting the Furyan race.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is the short yet beginning of the sequel or rather the prologue for the sequel. Anyways, please enjoy and if you haven't read **_**Cerise Fury **_**then you won't get the character or storyline. (Also, I'm slowly rewriting **_**Cerise Fury **_**or rather some chapters as I notice some mistakes here and there). **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:**** I don't own anything about the Riddick Series. I do own my original characters, Nayla and Dante. **

**Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Family

…**..**

…**.. Four Years on U.V.6: …..**

…**..**

For the past four years on the icy planet, Riddick and Nayla have become animalistic then they already were. Being the only two on the planet with predator species, the two Furyans had to become even more like animals then they already were, especially to protect their young.

Their young being an almost four year old, Dante Drake Riddick, who has a slight eye shine, has black hair and a one dimple smile that Nayla finds absolutely adorable. He has a mix of Nayla and Riddick personality, but in appearance, he appears to be leaning towards Riddick.

At the moment, Nayla walk around the cave home that Riddick and she made out of an extinct species carcass that was some sort of whale. She appears around a part of the cave that was a made into a small room for the little one.

Buddle up in fur from a mix of a long-horn mammoth and lupine, Dante was peacefully sleeping on a platform that was chisel out of the cave wall. Nayla walks over to stand beside the platform type bed, reaching forwards to caress Dante's face with a small grin.

Reaching with both hands out towards Dante, Nayla fixes the hoodie on Dante head to keep his forehead warm and around to frame his face. Standing up straight, Nayla went to step back when a hand slips over her mouth and a powerful muscular arm around her waist from behind.

Her eyes shut, knowing that it couldn't be anyone random because there were only three humans on this planet, which was Dante, her and her infamous mate/husband, Richard B. Riddick.

Going limp in his grip, a deep baritone chuckle brushes her right ear and she was drag out of Dante's cave bedroom and a bit away from it. Soon, they were in another chisel out room that has trinkets made out of fur and bones from the native species of this planet, lying on rocks that jutted out of the cave wall.

In the middle of the room, a twelve by twelve foot in length and width, four feet deep, square was chisel in the floor. In the square four feet deep pool wasn't fill with water, but handmade fur blankets. Stacks and stacks of blankets to keep the occupants warm and comfortable.

It was a bed where Nayla was soon toss on. She turns onto her back, pushing herself up by leaning back on her elbows and her narrow playful eyes were upon the man before her.

"You really should shave, Riddick."

"Long hair and long beard is what keeps my face warm."

"How was the hunt?" Nayla asks, eyeing Riddick as he slides out of his boots and steps down into their depth floor bed.

"Get under the blankets." He commands making her to dramatically sigh but yelp as he drops down to his knees and growls at her.

Sliding underneath the heavy, thick layers of fur blankets, Nayla watches Riddick slide his way underneath the blankets from her feet. She felt him brushing up against her legs, pushing her legs apart and fitting his body against her.

Soon, her slightly glowing pale turquoise eyes were staring into silver eye shine eyes. Powerful arms were resting on either side of her head and the heavily muscular body press against hers, perfectly fitting against hers like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I took down a little long-horn mammoth. It must've stray away from its pack and mother, but also, it was hurt from getting attack by one of the other species. I put the carcass in the preparing area and near the fire pit." Riddick tells her, sitting up on her and straddling her waist.

He throws off the cloak he was wearing then the heavy layers of jackets aside with his Ulaks blades that he made out of the two fangs of a long-tooth cat. Once those were toss aside, he was laying back down on her, pulling the layers of blankets over them.

"How was the little warrior today?" Riddick asks, brushing her left cheek with his right hand.

Thinking about the almost four year old, Riddick calls Dante their little warrior because one day, a white-backed Lupine got into their cave and Dante stood there, glaring at the predatory animal.

When Riddick came running with his bone blades drawn, he watch Dante throws a rock right at the Lupine with his own warrior yell. Even though the Lupine shook the rock off, it let out a low growl and shook its head from being hit by a good size rock. When Riddick fought it and lost one of his blades, he turn to see Dante throwing the blade back towards Riddick, who caught it and then killed the Lupine before any further damage was done.

From that day, Riddick and Nayla knew that Dante was an Alpha Furyan like them. Dante held no fear that day and prove that he will be a strong fighter as he gets older.

Quickly sliding their tops off, Riddick then reaches down to unlace their pants and they pull them off. A shiver went through Nayla as a slight cold draft manages to get underneath when Riddick sat up a bit to throw their pants beside them. He quickly wraps the blankets around their nude bodies that were keeping each other warm with their body heat too.

For being Furyan, their inhuman assets also include maintaining their body temperature at the perfect temperature. Sometimes, Riddick body heat was hotter than her own.

His lips were chap and cold against her neck, but it still brought a pleasure wave throughout her body. It didn't matter how cold the air was around them, when they make love or rutted like animals, the air around them became warm.

Warmth was a pleasant feeling that always comes from them when they were together as one.

Cupping his face, Nayla lays her lips against Riddick lips, ignoring the beard that he grew out or the long hair that was brushing against her cheekbones. The bubbling feeling of having one another was pulsing through her veins and the animal side was being release from her cage.

The soles of her feet trail up the backside of Riddick calves then her define legs soon wrap around his lower back, pressing him against her even more. His nose trail down her jawline, inhaling her scent and letting this low purr like groan emit from his chest.

With a jerk upwards, Nayla head toss back and her eyes flutter.

"Richard!"

A growl escapes from him, burying his face in the side of her neck and nipping her pulse that was rapidly beating from the pleasure and adrenaline pumping through her body.

Only she was the one to call him by his first name. Anyone else, he would give them a death glare and/or a death threat to never say it again.

Trim fingernails drag across his shoulder blades leaving a trail of red marks that would soon vanish within seconds. Her hands clench underneath his shoulder blades, feeling them flex as he kept himself up by his hands on either side of her head.

Friction of their bodies tightly press together, moving was creating heat against each other. His left hand drag down the side of her body, tickling her sides before gripping the side of her thigh to bend her leg and push it towards her, giving him a deeper access to thrusting into her.

Gasps, moans and grunts split through the air as they astonishingly move without breaking sync. For four years, being around one another, they knew every weak spot on their bodies that would send pleasure through the other. Their hands explore each other bodies, gripping here or there.

Slamming his large hands on either side of her head, Riddick slanted his head down to give her a sultry and deep kiss before pushing his upper body up a bit and away from hers. The familiar tightness was happening to the both of them and the sensation of pleasure buildup was emerging quickly in their lower regions.

Back bending a bit as the release begin, a satisfying roar escapes from between Riddick lips as his body goes through the climax with Nayla.

Nayla brought her arms up to wrap around his upper body to pull him back down and hold him close, groaning his name into his ear as she reaches her peak. She can feel the warmth of his release flowing within her, washing over everything like an ocean wave hitting the beach shoreline and washing shells and rocks away.

Letting her pull him down, Riddick drops his forehead against hers. They stare one another in the eyes, satisfaction, love and pleasure flow through both their eyes. A gasp escapes Nayla as Riddick gives a few deep pounds into her to milk out the rest of their releases before letting out his own relief sigh.

Brushing her lips against his, Nayla lets him roll them over so they lay side by side facing one another. His arms stayed wrap around her, keeping her press up against his body and staying within her, not wanting to leave the warmth her body gives him.

They lay there, basking in contempt.

Riddick eyes were shut as Nayla lets her fingertips trail over his body, tracing any noticeable scars or the lines of his define, solid muscles. His left hand was tracing up and down her back, feeling how smooth her skin was against his callouses hands. Her skin was definitely one of his enjoyments about her as he always cherishes her skin with his lips, loving the smoothness that complements his rough side.

"We should get up and prepare the mammoth before Dante gets up."

"Yes. I want to make a spear out of one of the mammoth horns." Riddick tells her, reaching up to brush her wavy brunette hair out of her face.

Dreading of separating from each other and the warmth, they quickly dress in their heavy layers and walk out to the area where they usually prepare food and eat.

Both Riddick and her work together on the twenty foot in length mammoth, carefully separating the fur from its body to use the fur as either clothes or another blanket. While Riddick was sawing off the horns, Nayla was working on getting the portions of meat that would be used to eat while storing the rest away in an area in the cave that acts as an icebox for their meats.

Grabbing flint, Nayla walks to the fire pit to light it up.

The ship that they arrived on four years ago, they use anything possible from it to help with surviving. The things that Nayla packed away from the ship, such as medical things, survival and food, was used and then tuck away for emergency or a last resort.

Getting a fire going, Nayla hears a crackle of ice to her left making her to whirl around to see Dante. She holds out her arms making him to run into them and cuddle up against her chest. Nayla nuzzles her face against the side of her son's head making him to giggle and curl up more against her chest getting a smile out of her.

"Little warrior."

Dante head poke up from Nayla's chest to see Riddick coming over and dragging the mammoth's horns behind him.

"Daddy!" Dante wiggles out of Nayla hold, runs around the fire pit and at Riddick, who drops the horns to pick up his son.

Taking a long inhale in, Riddick shuts his eyes as his son's scent washes over him. Riddick holds Dante close, bumping their foreheads together to stare one another in the eyes. A grin on Dante face and a smirk on Riddick's lips.

"Did you get the mammoth?"

"Yes."

"Horns?" Dante was set on his feet and he points at the horns that were behind Riddick.

Riddick rests his left hand on top of Dante head making the little one to look up at Riddick with his semi eye shine eyes.

"Going to make two spears." Riddick tells Dante.

"Can I help and then fight with them?"

"Maybe. You got to prove you can help and fight with and against me."

Dante jumps onto Riddick left leg, trying to knock him down and prove that he can fight. Riddick chuckles as Dante was trying to lift his leg up now. Reaching down, Riddick grabs Dante by the legs and lifts him up, hanging him upside before him. This causes Dante to wiggle around, trying to reach out and grab Riddick anywhere.

"Careful with him, Riddick." Nayla says from the fire with a motherly tone. She gives Riddick the serious look making him to wink at her and he tosses Dante in the air.

Nayla shakes her head, knowing that Riddick was going to mock fight with Dante, who takes it serious until he knows that he wasn't going to win, thus, laughing afterwards. She continues to cook the meat, but watch Riddick gently wrestle Dante to the ground.

Sitting a bit up, Riddick grunts then laughs as Dante runs head force into his chest. Riddick lies on his back as Dante was sprawl out on top of him. Grabbing the young boy by his sides, Riddick lifts him into the air with a chuckle as Dante begins to laugh.

Bringing him back down to lie on his chest, Riddick wraps his arms around Dante and traps him causing Dante to squirm then let out a sigh, dropping his head on his father chuckling form.

"One day, Richard, he is going to kick your ass."

"I know." Riddick says, standing up with Dante snug against his chest.

Walking towards the fire, Riddick sat himself down beside Nayla and watches her cook. He sets Dante down and takes the stick with a good portion of cook meat on it.

"Careful, Dante. Do you want me to make smaller pieces for you?"

"I'm nibbling on it, mommy."

"Okay." Nayla softly says with a grin.

Looking in the corner of his eyes, Riddick sees how Nayla was a perfect mother even though she is a kick ass convict woman, but also, the princess of Furya.

The first time finding out that she was pregnant, Riddick was very much in shock and wouldn't speak for that day until Nayla shout at him about not being able to do this alone, that they were recreating their race, and he was going to be a good father even with his background.

Deep down, he knew that he was good with kids and always pictures himself having them if he ever had a normal life. Now, staring at Dante, the boy was going to be a handful yet a determine fighter.

Once done, Riddick was sitting with one of the horns on his lap, shaving it down to become a spear. Dante sat beside him, watching in awe at his father making a weapon out of a bone horn.

Nayla was cleaning up the fur, deciding to make another blanket out of it for Dante. The motherly side of her knew it was never enough to give something that would benefit her child. The blanket would add more warmth to Dante.

Her eyes look away from the fur to stare at the father and son working on the horn. A grin came onto her lips, never thinking that this is what her life came to be. She knew that one day she would meet up with Riddick, become mates, but she (and him) never would've picture themselves as parents.

Looking back down at the fur, her glove hand trail over the thickness before getting to work while enjoying the presence of her family.

…**..**

…**.. Another Year: …..**

…**..**

Sooner or later they were going to leave this planet somehow, someway.

It has been five years on the icy tundra planet, living off the species that roam the planet. They live within their cave home, the two adult Furyan train with one another or spent time with their four year old son, Dante. He was the new beginning, the new generation of recreating the Furyan race.

At the moment, Nayla was showing Dante how to climb and hide within the shadows. It was decided that the boy needs to start training at a young age and as he gets older, his skills would be sharp.

While Nayla teaches him this, Riddick was out of the cave and scooping out the icy planet. He always makes rounds to check over the planet to see how the game was going or if anything was changing.

As Nayla helps Dante up a huge cliff ledge that was high up in the cave, she hears some sort of popping then wind picking up.

"What is going on?" Nayla whispers, her eyes staring at the entrance of the cave.

Riddick soon came running in and jumping up onto the ledges.

"Nayla! MERCS!"

Quickly, Nayla puts Dante onto her back.

"Hold on tightly."

Dante nods, wrapping his arms around her neck and feeling her hands grabbing his small legs. She begins to run across the ledges that the cave walls have, jumping over openings with perfect ease like a raptor cat.

Landing on a small jutted out rock, Nayla jumps up onto a ledge and hides behind a rock. She peeks around the rock, seeing Riddick still running up the cave wall, hopping up on jutted out rocks like they were a staircase.

Hearing wind picking up near the entrance, she looks to see a merc ship hovering in with its lights blasting on to light up the cave. Her eyes scan over the ship before staring at the wings, seeing mercs hanging off the wings on either side with guns, searching for Riddick and most likely her.

Speaking of Riddick, her eyes soon connected with his, seeing him parallel to her on the cave wall. His right arm went back then forwards.

Something flash towards her making her to reach out and catch it, seeing it was one of her tanto short swords.

"He stole it for hunting. Kicking his ass if he dull this blade." She mutters before looking back over to him.

He points at the men hanging on both wing and signaling to cut them down so they fell fifty feet or more from the ship and down onto the cave floor.

She nods and hides herself back behind the rock making Dante slide off her back.

"Listen. Daddy and I are going to take care of business. Stay here and don't move from behind this rock, got it?"

"Like the stories daddy tells me."

"Yes. Now, do you understand what I want you to do? Daddy and I will come for you after we take care of those mercs."

"Got it."

"Good boy." Nayla kisses his forehead before turning around and crouching down, getting ready to jump forwards.

As the lights of the ship glaze over the rocks and goes by enough for the gunmen hanging on the wings to have their backs facing Riddick and her, they took action.

Riddick quickly stabs the man on the right wing through the back then slices the harness off, watching the body fall down to the cave floor that was fifty feet below. He hides back behind the rock upon seeing the pilot look over.

"Toombs." Riddick growls, seeing who the merc was.

Glancing across, Riddick watches Nayla slice the harness off the merc making them to scream as they fell down, smacking a few ledges along the way before hitting the cave floor.

With Toombs looking in her direction, Riddick comes out of his hiding spot and runs towards the ship door opening. He stands in the doorway and slyly makes his way to the back of the ship to sit down with his ulats.

Soon, Nayla appears with Dante clinging to her back like a baby monkey clinging to its mother. Once Nayla was in, it appear that Toombs could feel the Furyans staring at him because he turns around to see the Riddick family and three words slip out of his mouth, addressing his situation before him.

"Oh fuck me."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..To be Continue….**

**Hi everyone,**

**So, the next chapter is going to have Riddick talking to Toombs because there is no way in hell I'm cutting out that part with him talking to Toombs about the ship and coming after the Riddick family. The dialogue in that scene with Riddick and Toombs was pretty funny, especially discussing the ship…anyways, here is the second chapter.**

**Thanks for few reviews thus far.**

**Enjoy and Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** A Blue Moon

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

"Oh fuck me." Toombs blurts out, eyeing the Riddick family standing before him. He knew he was screw, especially with all his mercs gone from the ship and nowhere around him.

"No thanks but please no swearing in front of the child." Nayla mockingly tells him, knowing that Riddick and she swear in front of Dante as most of the time they didn't think of the innocence of their child's ears.

Nayla stands against the wall near the opening to outside with her hands upon Dante shoulders, keeping his back press up against her legs.

"You made three mistakes." Riddick speaks out, looking up from his spot sitting and staring straight at Toombs with a twinkle in his eye shine eyes.

"First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Us? Fuckin' insulting. But the worst mistake you made…" Riddick stops speaking as Toombs unbuckles himself from his pilot seat and reach out to the wall on his left towards a gun rack.

But he ended up grabbing nothing causing Nayla to smirk.

"Empty gun rack." Riddick says before lunging forwards, two steps and he was at Toombs, grabbing his head and slamming him into the ceiling of the ship.

"Whoa." Dante gasps with awe amaze at how fast and strong his father was.

Riddick drops Toombs on the seat against the wall and behind the pilot seat. Nayla slowly makes her way forwards to listen in, holding Dante hand as they came forwards.

"What's the bounty on my head? Our head?"

"For your wife, one mil. You, one mil." Toombs quickly answers, glancing over at Nayla and taking her end.

A low growl came from within Riddick's chest upon seeing Toombs eyeing Nayla. Hence, unsheathing one of his knives, slamming his boot clad right foot onto Toombs foot and then placing the knife near his nether region.

"One-point-five."

"What slam pays 1.5 for a convict?" Riddick asks, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Private party." Toombs retorts.

Not liking how snippy Toombs was, Riddick slides the knife up Toombs pants making it to rip open and getting closer to his groin making Toombs to go instant wide eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy! Anonymous. That's what the sheet said."

"What planet?" Riddick shouts.

"Helion Prime."

That got Nayla to perk up and Riddick to look over at her with a blank expression, but in their eyes they knew exactly what resides on Helion Prime. The question is, why all of a sudden where they sending Mercs to come find them.

As Riddick and Nayla were staring at one another, Toombs thought he could escape thus shooting up from his seat. Immediately he stops upon Riddick placing his knife against Toombs throat.

"Whoa. Where you going? Last question. And you better get this one right, merc. Whose ship is this?" Riddick asks.

Nayla smirks, knowing this was going to be interesting. She steps aside with Dante, knowing what her mate is going to do.

"Mine?" Toombs unsurely says, with a shaky smile.

That causes Riddick to sheath his knife, grab Toombs by the back of his neck and drag him towards the door. He threw Toombs out of the ship and slides the door shut before turning back around to walk to the pilot controls.

"Wrong answer." Riddick mutters, sitting himself down in the pilot seat. He looks back to see Nayla quickly buckling Dante up in his seat before sitting herself down in another seat, quickly buckling herself in.

"Ready beautiful?"

"Punch it. Can't wait to see the explanation that Imam has for us."

"Hmp, I'm wondering the same thing." Riddick hits the throttle; the ship rocking forwards and shooting off out of the cave then up towards the sky to outer space.

They were finally getting off the icy planet that was called their home for five years and the birthplace of Dante.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At first, Nayla didn't want to put Dante under cryosleep, but Riddick won the argument after a while. In cryosleep, Riddick and Nayla were definitely not fully asleep or rather their primitive side wasn't.

But in this state, Nayla was feeling a bit woozy after a while. She felt herself opening her eyes a little, seeing the surrounding around her spinning before fading away and being taken over by this golden light causing her to shut her eyes from the brightness.

"_Nayla."_

Snapping her eyes back open, they came to rest on two figures coming forwards. Around them, the surrounding look like a forest but in the distance, Nayla can see billions of tombstones around the area.

"_You've grown."_

"Who are you?"

The two figures chuckle before stepping forwards some more towards her and the glowing white light faded from them.

Before her was a tall man about 6ft 6in and muscular. Both sides of his head were shaved, leaving a long top where his black hair was brush back. He was dress in black pants, black leather sleeveless top with black bands around his biceps and his wrist. There was a necklace of a sharp tooth around his neck and a hanging earring of a sharp tooth dangling from his left ear.

The woman was beautiful to say the least but also very familiar. She has long dark brown hair that past her waist. Braids were mix in with the messy hair. Her pale green eyes stuck out against the black kohl around her eyes giving her this seductive yet sharp look. She had this nude color toga attire on with small shorts underneath for her to most likely run or fight without flashing anyone. Jewelry was all over her from bracelets going up her wrist, rings earrings and necklace.

"_You're mate is perfect."_

"_And Dante is precious. The new beginning of our race."_

"You're so familiar to me…" Nayla whispers to them.

The two figures chuckle again before stepping closer to her and they both reach out with grins.

"_I'm Draco R. Fury and this is Trinity B. Fury. We're the rulers and your parents watching over you." _

Her mouth drop, not believing these two smiling people were her parents. Unshed tears came into her eyes, always wanting to see what her parents look like and who they were. They place one of their hands on either of her shoulders, giving her a smile.

"_We're proud of you."_

"_Now, be careful for the journey before you."_

"I will."

"_Also, did you know that the Riddick family was personal guards of ours? Ah, Brutus was a jackass at times but a very good friend. It's nice to see you with his son, who took after his father in being an Alpha. Such a strong yet stubborn man." _Draco gets this reminiscence look on his face making Trinity to roll her eyes.

Nayla gently laughs at her parents.

"_Anyways, be safe, Nayla. Oh, and did you also know that your ship past the route to the Furyan system…our planet has a weird orbit, so remember that…but we'll leave a map for you."_

"A map?"

Her parents wink at her with smiles before vanishing and the atmosphere begin to violently shake.

That is until Nayla truly snap away, her body in full alert mode and her eyes frantically looking around at the shaking ship that was now blaring with the alarm and the radio becoming alive.

Riddick was up and turn the pilot seat to face forwards, grabbing the sticks to pilot the ship. Nayla looks over at Dante, who was staring around with wide eyes before looking at her.

"It's alright. We'll be fine." Nayla winks at her son before looking forwards.

That is until a burn sensation came from her back making her to hiss and reach back, rubbing her back. Riddick glances back at her, sensing and feeling slight pain through his bond with Nayla.

"Nayla?"

"Fine."

The shades that were over the windows in the pilot seat have lift up to show them in the atmosphere of Helion Prime. In the sky it appears to be dirt clouds all around them, but down below was where the desert like beach style city was.

"_Helion Prime is on alert condition four."_

"_Unrecognized craft. You need to follow me to Spaceport Six for security inspections. Hey! Do you hear me? Follow me to Spaceport Six now!" _A Helion Prime pilot appears beside them in a fighter ship, signaling them to bring their ship down.

"Hold on." Riddick growls, steering the ship underneath the Helion Prime ship and then jolting up, hitting the ship from underneath.

"Whoa." Dante says as the Helion Prime ship was no more distraction for them to get into New Mecca now.

"We are such bad influence on you." Nayla looks at Dante, saying making him to smile while Riddick chuckles.

They landed on the outside of the walls into the city, behind a sand dune. Quickly, they got out of the ship and begin to follow after Riddick as he led them through a small opening in the wall and into the busy streets.

"Alleyways. We don't exactly look like everyone else." Nayla says, eyeing the winter fur attire they have on.

Riddick nods, grabbing her left hand while carrying Dante in his right arm. He begins to go in and out of alleyways, dodging anyone that was taking an alleyway as a shortcut or doing something unknown.

As they got deeper into the city, Nayla couldn't help but hear all the people buzzing with gossip about some sort of group arriving onto the planet. Nayla can hear the fear in people's voice making her to know that whoever was arriving wasn't a good thing.

"Fear is in the air."

"Indeed." Riddick grunts, pulling them around one last alleyway before coming to a stop behind a large tan color house that appears to made out of marble.

Nayla pulls her hand from Riddick hand making him to look at her. She steps back before running forwards, taking three steps up the house wall before grabbing the iron balcony railing of the second floor and using all upper body strength to pull herself up.

"Mommy is strong."

"Yes, she is." Riddick smirks, watching his wife disappear through window of the house before appearing and holding her arms out.

"I believe there are two people in the house, but neither smells like Imam. I smell his scent everywhere though." Nayla says.

Riddick nods and adjust his grip on Dante.

"I'm going to toss you up." Riddick tells Dante, balancing the young boy feet on his hands before throwing him up like a catapult.

Nayla grabs Dante by the sides pulling him to her before stepping back just in time as Riddick came jumping up. He went in first, leading them through a bedroom before going downstairs.

"Let's clean up."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After a half hour past, stealing clothes out of a store for all three of them, they clean up and change into their new clothes. Now, Riddick sat in a stool before Nayla as she was almost complete with shaving all the hair off his head to make him back into his original bald head style.

Sitting beside her legs, Dante was watching looking in between his parents and seeing how different they look when all clean up and dress in attire that fitted their nature.

Riddick was back in his all black attire. His black wife beater that clung to his body like a second skin, black cargo pants that actually have a dark greyish pinstripes design going on and then his black combat boots. He also has forearm guards on.

Nayla was in black spandex type shorts that stop just a bit above mid-thigh. She has straps wrap around her thighs that have sheaths on them for her throwing knives. Gladiator style boots rode up her legs and stop just underneath the bend of her knees. Then a black wife beater tank top that cling to her body like a second skin like Riddick. She has fingerless gloves on. Her hair was pull back into a high ponytail with single braid on either side of her head and going into the ponytail. Black eyeliner surrounds her eyes, making her pale turquoise eyes to stick out.

The front door opens causing Dante to hide a bit behind Nayla legs. Nayla kept shaving the last bit of hair off Riddick's head, only glancing up a bit as she sees Imam going up the stairs.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Riddick speaks out, watching Imam come back down the stairs while looking in between them to see them eyeing him back.

"Five years ago, I took three people off that planet. A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought were a boy; and a holy man searching for New Mecca." Riddick recalls, seeing Imam appear in the corner of his eyes.

Nayla shaves off the last bit of hair off Riddick's head before handing him his new ulats blades back to him. She steps back as Riddick stands up, gripping his blades in his hands.

"Your wife, she's in the shower." Riddick says, seeing Imam look up towards the second floor of his home with caution and worry for his family.

"I told one man where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick slowly states, walking forwards to stand before Imam with a slight raise left eyebrow.

Nayla places her hands on Dante's shoulders, holding him back as she was going to let Riddick do all the talking. She sees Imam glance at her then at Dante with a questionable look before looking back at Riddick.

"There is no simple answer." Imam quickly says, tensing up as Riddick places one of his blades against Imam's neck.

As he did that, Nayla pick up on another presence making her to look up to the second floor balcony to see a little girl staring down at them with curiosity. Nayla can smell hints of Imam in her making her to know that this must be Imam child.

"Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance, a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would have betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick."

"Riddick, knife away." Nayla states, not wanting Imam daughter to see Riddick holding Imam at knife point. Riddick looks at Nayla, but he then looks up upon smelling another scent. He can see why his wife wanted him to put away the knife.

"Riddick!" The little girl perks up upon hearing the name making Riddick and Nayla to glance at one another, knowing that Imam must've share information about them to his family.

"Riddick!" Imam wife appear, quickly moving towards her daughter to grab her.

"And a daughter…" Riddick pulls away from Imam, walking towards the stairs where the little girl was trying to get down to meet Riddick but her mother stop her.

Nayla picks up Dante, holding him close as she watches her mate staring up at the little girl with a gentle smile. She got a grin upon her face, watching her husband face his biggest weakness, which were children.

Children were innocent and didn't know any better as Riddick stated to her before. They are in places at the wrong place at the wrong time when things are going bad. He never would hurt a child because they were fragile and innocent beings that haven't taste or see what the real world was like.

"…Whose name would be…?" Riddick finishes his sentence.

"If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names." Imam came forwards, not knowing that Riddick would never harm a child or anyone that doesn't pose him as a threat.

"Ziza. My name is Ziza." The daughter of Imam says, making Nayla to gently laugh as Imam lets out a sigh as his daughter blurts out her name when he didn't want her too.

"Ziza. Cute kid." Riddick says, looking at Imam with a smirk.

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza asks making Riddick, Nayla and Dante to look at Imam, who gives them a sheepish look.

"Such are our bedtime stories."

"Hell of a bedtime story." Nayla states, watching Imam wife and daughter disappear from their view.

"May I know who this little one is? Since you know my daughter name."

Nayla sets Dante on his feet making him to look up at Imam with a brave look causing Riddick to snort with amusement.

"Dante Drake Riddick."

"Your son? You have a son?" Imam was in shock, eyeing in between Nayla and Riddick before looking at the four year old.

"Yes. We do. Now, onto business." Nayla says.

"Yes…now who do we have to kill to get this payday off our heads?" Riddick asks, gripping the railing of the staircase, his eyes searching the stairs as he was thinking of possibilities of who was trying to come at them.

"Let's talk about this upstairs in my study." Imam says, stepping forwards and brushing by the Riddick family to get upstairs.

"Something is telling me that whatever news we are going to get, it isn't going to be good." Nayla lowly whispers to Riddick as they follow Imam upstairs.

"I know. But when it comes to us, when do we ever get good news." Riddick glances at her.

"Once in a blue moon." Nayla tells him.

"Haven't seen a blue moon in a while, Nayla."

"My point exactly."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi, **

**Here's another chapter! **

**Thanks for reading this story thus far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Unwanted Guest

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Past: …..**

…**..**

The sun has gone down and the night has dropped its curtain over Helion Prime system. In the sky was an unknown comet making its way towards the planet, already entering the orbit. But it wasn't actually a comet, but rather an incoming ship from the group that the Helion Prime people were buzzing about with fear.

Both Riddick and Nayla were standing before Imam as he begins to explain about the reason they were here. They have eaten a generous meal from Imam wife before Imam led Riddick and Nayla into his study room.

Dante was off playing with Ziza, happy to meet with another child around his age and also, his first real friend.

"It is said the comet always precedes them these world-enders." Imam says, standing before an open window and staring right up into the night sky, eyeing the comet that was coming closer and closer to the planet.

"The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan system is gone too. Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If we fall, they fall. And after that…My God, how do I save my family?" Imam explains, but whispers the last part.

Sitting on the arm of the armchair that Riddick was sitting in, Nayla looks at Riddick to see if he was paying any attention to what Imam has just inform them. However, she sees him looking at a wall that has carvings to see through the holes. There was Ziza and Dante peeking through, trying to listen in on the conversation, but Nayla knew that Ziza was curious about Riddick.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam asks, stepping forwards and staring down Riddick since he appears to have a bored expression.

"You said it's all circling the drain, the whole universe. Right?" Riddick looks at Imam, his right hand on the door knob since the door was open and almost hitting the chair Riddick was sitting in.

"That's right." Imam answers, a bit relieve that Riddick has been listening to what he was saying. Imam didn't have to worry about Nayla listening as she was always perk up and ready to hear anything.

Riddick shuts the door slightly to block Dante and Ziza from looking in anymore.

"Had to end sometime." Riddick says.

The door knocker outside was heard making Nayla to stand up from the arm of the armchair and look at Imam with raise eyebrows.

They watch Imam leave the room to only bring in three guests that were in robes and their lower faces cover.

"The one you want is now here." Imam states, standing a bit away from everyone.

Nayla stands to the side of Riddick, eyeing each man with her eyes slightly glowing and narrowing, waiting for someone to make a wrong move. Her right hand was resting on her throwing knives on her right thigh for quick and easy slices, stabs or throws.

As Riddick pulls the mask off the three men faces, Nayla eyes snap over to the candles around to room to see them flickering. Riddick unsheathes his knife and his right arm shoots out, his knife against a woman in an all creamy white robes with white long hair.

"And whose throat is this?"

"Aereon!" Nayla exclaims making her mate to look at her with scrunch together eyebrows before looking back at the older woman that his mate knew.

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here. Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come."

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick firmly states, not moving the blade from the Elementals throat.

Nayla step closer as she would stop Riddick if he was to do anything reckless. Her eyes flicker to Aereon, who was staring back at her with a twinkle in her blue eyes, happiness in her eyes upon seeing Nayla.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She helped raised your wife, Nayla. She means you no harm." Imam grabs Riddick's shoulder making Riddick to tense up a bit upon being touch by someone other than Nayla or Dante.

With a twirl, Aereon disappear in the air before reappearing beside Nayla. Nayla gently grins as everyone presence in the room was confused and shock on where she went.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." Aereon calmly says, keeping her eyes train on Riddick.

"Necromonger?" Riddick slowly asks.

Upon hearing the race, Nayla now knows why everyone on this planet was starting to freak out about the group coming. Being raise by Elementals, such as Aereon, who inform Nayla about her past, Nayla knew exactly who the Necromonger were and what they did to Furya. However, Nayla never told Riddick of the story of who Necromonger were and what they did to Furya.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life unless the universe can rebalance itself."

Riddick eyes the elemental up and down with a mix of wonder, confusion and curiosity. Nayla head tilts a bit as she begins to think about how the Necromonger would most definitely take out every planet in order for balance again. But what they are doing is making it unbalance more than ever.

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talking to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." Riddick tells Aereon with slight raise right eyebrow.

"Balance is everything to elementals. Water to fire. Earth to air. We have thirty-three different words for it. But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites." Aereon explains to narrow eyes Riddick.

Riddick glances at Nayla in a 'what the hell' manner, slightly not believing that Nayla was raised up by this elemental. He looks back at Aereon, who kept her calm composure, unaffected by Riddick eye shine stare.

"There is a story, Riddick, of a young male Furyan strangled at birth, strangled with their own cords…when Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her about you." Imam says, glancing at Aereon then at Nayla, who eyes stay on Riddick as he turns his back to them upon hearing them mentioning this.

Nayla knew it was a touchy subject for him, believing he that his parents were the ones to do this to him, but really it was the Necromonger that did it. She tried to tell him many times that his parents love him, but he would change the subject, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"What do you know of your early years?"

"Do you remember your home world? Where it was?" Imam takes a few steps towards Riddick.

"Have you met any others, other than your wife?"

"Others like yourself and Nayla." Aereon came forwards to get closer to him.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of us." Riddick states, staring down at her.

Loud pounding from all around them makes all of them to look out of the balcony to see Helion Prime soldiers searching houses. There was a good portion knocking on Imam house door, yelling for them to open up.

"They are searching houses!" Imam wife came in with fear written across her face.

"Shh." Imam shushes her, trying to calm her down and not yell to loudly to draw any more unwanted attention.

"They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy."

"A spy?"

Nayla steps closer to Riddick, feeling him brush her arm from underneath the cloak he was wearing. She looks at him, seeing him cast her a look of reassuring that they will be fine.

"Did someone see him come here today? Did they?"

"Lajjun, stop!" Imam snaps at his wife, knowing that yelling and pointing fingers will not solve any problems.

"I will send them away. But wait one more minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?" Imam clasps his hands together in front of him in a praying manner as he says this to Riddick.

"Not my fight." Riddick says through clench teeth, glaring before looking around for Dante.

Dante came running from the hallway, into Riddick's arms making Riddick to hold him while turning to jump out the window with Nayla closely behind.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her."

They cause them to freeze, mostly Riddick and Nayla as they completely forgotten about Jack. It begins to make they wonder where the girl was.

"Come. Let us try to send them away." Imam leads the three men and his wife out of the room, before shutting the doors behind them.

"Nayla duck in the corner, cover Dante." Riddick hands Nayla Dante before moving to stand in the center of the room, but blowing the candles out except two. He hovers his hands over those two candles with his back to the door that soon open up to show Helion Prime soldiers with guns.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" And like that Riddick drops his hands on the candles, engulfing them in complete darkness.

Nayla wraps her arms around Dante and her eyes watching as Riddick mostly took the soldiers out with the candlestick or slamming them into the stone walls.

As one by one went down, there was two left. Nayla stands up as she sees they lost their guns and she moves towards one that was going to stab Riddick. With a kick to the side, they stagger away and that is when she ran forwards, with a spin kick to their face sending them flying through the double doors and into the hallway.

"I thought that I told you to stay in the corner." Riddick presses his chest up against her back and his hands gripping her hips. She smirks as she feels him nuzzle his nose into her hair, lowly growling at her.

"And when do I ever fully listen to you." Nayla turns in his arms, winking at him before pulling away.

She picks up Dante, holding him close as she follows Riddick out of the room. They stood at the top of the stairs, where they see Imam being held at knife point by a young man that was visibly shaking upon hearing his fellow comrades being taken out, especially one that got sent through the door.

With the two Furyans staring down the young soldier, he lets out a shaky breath, dropping his knife and held his hands up to show he means no harm before sprinting out of the house.

"You mentioned her."

"She, uh…she went looking for you two. People died. She went to prison. I—I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you no survive on the surface."

"Crematoria." Nayla answers, making a face upon thinking about that place. It was one of the two slams she got put in, lived there for a while until she manages to break out of there on what she believes was a bit of pure luck.

"Young Jack. She thought of you two as her older siblings. She worshipped you two." Imam points out, watching as Riddick and Nayla carrying Dante walk down the steps to stop before the Holy man.

"You were supposed to watch her."

"She never forgave you for leaving just when she needed you two the most." Imam says, watching as Nayla and Riddick walk by him and begin walking down the stairs that led out of the house.

"She needed to stay away from us. You all do." Riddick states, taking Dante from Nayla arms and begin walking outside with Nayla by his side.

She pulls up the hoodie that her cloak has as she walks beside her mate. They walk past a group of people that were outside, eyeing Imam house and whispering about what was going on.

"Riddick! Nayla!"

The two stop to look back at Ziza, seeing the fear in her eyes yet boldness that she has to speak towards them.

"Are you two gonna stop the new monsters now?"

That made something breaks in Nayla as she hears the little girl ask this. Riddick turns away, pulling up his hood and Dante's before walking away, needing to get away from these people in order to think about what is to come.

As they walk, Nayla freezes upon feeling a breeze and a hint of mint mix with cherries flowing around her. She stops and turns towards an alleyway to her right.

Sensing Nayla not near him, Riddick turns to see Nayla walking into an alleyway making him to quickly follow. He sees her pause and reaches out.

"Quinn."

Out of thin air, an older man dress in all white appeared. He was tall, slender and has caring silver blue eyes. His light blonde hair was messy on his head. What stuck out was a thin line scar running down from underneath his left eye and going down his cheek like a tear.

"Nayla?"

Nayla looks behind her to see Riddick cautious coming forwards, but glaring at the man that appears to be another elemental.

"Riddick, this is Quinn, Aereon youngest son."

"What do you want?" Riddick growls, stepping closer to Nayla in a way to show Quinn who Nayla belongs to.

A chuckle escapes Quinn as he can see just how overprotective Riddick was over Nayla.

"I know that the Necromonger are entering the atmosphere. This is no place for your son. Let me take him to the my ship. You two need to work together to stop this madness from happening. My ship is invisible over one of Imam's shelters and if worst comes to worst, I will fly Dante and I out of here."

Before Nayla could speak, Riddick hands her Dante and steps closer to Quinn, getting into his face.

"Why would I hand you my son? How do I know you won't harm him?"

"Riddick, we can trust him."

"Nayla." Riddick growls, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"You can trust me Riddick."

"Yes, you can trust him." Aereon appears behind her son, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust him with us. Would you rather have your son in harm's way or out of it with people that help raise your wife, Nayla? Nayla's parents are watching over Dante anyways and if something is to happen, Nayla can feel it through a motherly bond. The Furyan race was known for their spirituality mixing in with their warrior side." Aereon explains.

Quinn and Riddick didn't break their stare. Riddick glaring and Quinn calmly eyeing him back with a smirk. However, Riddick brought his stare as Nayla steps forwards to hand Aereon Dante.

"Dante, your father and I love you. We want you to be safe with Auntie Aereon and Quinn."

"Are you going to stop the monsters from hurting everyone?" Dante asks, looking back and forth between his parents, wanting to know if they will protect the planet. He heard many stories about his parent's adventures, especially stories from his father.

Riddick eyes his son, seeing him staring back with his eye shine eyes that were glittering thanks to nighttime.

"Yes, Dante. We'll be back for you. Be good."

Nayla nods her head, knowing that Riddick and her can focus on doing what they must do in order to stop this madness and also, find Jack. She leans forwards, kissing Dante's forehead and whispering a soft I love you to him. Before she pulls away, she pulls of one of the two necklace from around her neck that she had since she was a baby.

"Your grandparents wore these. Here you go." Nayla softly says, putting it around Dante neck and then stepping back.

Riddick bumps his forehead against Dante's, lowly mumbling something to the four year old for no one else to hear. He lays his lips on his forehead before stepping back and glaring down the two elementals.

"You better do what you promise us. If one hair is out of place or one mark on him, I will slice you up, watch you drain out in a slow painful manner, got it?" Riddick points at the two.

"Yes, we understand."

"Good."

"Yes, keep my little warrior safe or else I'm slicing your dick off Quinn."

The male elemental wince a bit at the thought while Nayla gives him a smirk.

Both elementals disappear from their view with their son just as gun firing towards the skies start to happen.

"Let's go." Riddick says, climbing up the wall beside them.

They climb to the top of the building and crouch a ledge and press their backs against pillars that went up.

They look towards the night sky, seeing it light up with gun fire towards these comet like pillars coming down from space. There were beams of light shooting towards the sky to find the objects descending down onto the planet.

"You knew that I would do something, didn't you?"

"Stop this madness from happening? These Necromonger are the ones that took away Furya from us, Riddick."

He looks at her with sharp eyes before pulling his goggles down over his eyes as the sky were getting brighten. The air around them seem to shake making them to look up and see this pillar type towards coming from the sky, one of them miles from them that hit the ground with a boom.

"No matter what, Riddick, they have to be stop or else nothing would be truly left for anything." Nayla states, watching as a dust storm came towards them from the pillar structure that stabbed into the planet's ground.

"I know." Riddick says, grabbing her hand and they jump down from the building to land on the ground below.

People screaming and running by them brought this ringing sensation through their ears. As they walk, they went in the direction of where the pillar landed in the city. The two stop as they watch the pillar open up at the top, ships coming out of it. Then on the ground level, soldiers come running out in greyish armor that were all scruff up and needed serious cleaning or work done.

"There is too many." Nayla whispers, holding Riddick hand as they begin running away from that particular area and going through alleyways.

As they ran, they soon slid to a stop upon hearing Imam voice. The two hid behind rubbles then a wall where they hear a group of Necromonger soldiers facing off against Helion Prime soldiers in a fight.

Seeing Imam staggering near them, Riddick reaches out and grabs him, pulling him behind the corner.

"You following us?" Riddick asks, looking out from behind the corner with Nayla.

They watch the Helion Prime soldiers take down the Necromonger soldiers with their guns, however, one Necromonger soldier turn something on his staff and a blue sphere ball came out from the top of it drawing everyone's attention.

"Lajjun and Ziza!" Imam says, wanting to run off to find his wife and daughter, but Nayla holds him in place.

"When it's over." Riddick tells him.

"Let me go. I must get to my family!" Imam states, shrugging in Nayla's grasps making her to lowly growl.

"When it's over." Riddick firmly states, staring down Imam through his goggles.

"Riddick." Nayla whispers, watching more Necromonger soldiers' presence but the Helion Prime soldiers were focus on the glowing blue sphere ball in the air that expanded then blew up.

Riddick pulls Nayla into his arms, shielding her from the blast while Imam ducks a bit. It last for a few seconds before stopping and the Necromonger soldiers begin to move through the streets.

"I borrowed a ship. You can ride along, if you don't mind riding with two convicts." Riddick states, letting go of Nayla and staring out the doorway to stare at the Necromonger running around.

"I think you, but I must get my family across the river. God willing, there is still a shelter I can get them—"

"I'm sure God has his tricks, but getting out of places no one else can, that's one of mine." Riddick says.

"Take his offer, Imam. He got out of the most and difficult slams in a lot of the systems." Nayla says, beginning to walk away to help Imam find his family.

Riddick shakes his head at Nayla's words, but knowing that they were indeed true. It was a fact that backed up his escaping tricks.

"Let's get your family."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They found Imam's family and were now trailing after Riddick to escape this planet and get onto the ship that Riddick family arrived on.

However, they came to a stop upon hearing someone coming. Riddick quickly wave for Imam to hide making him to pull his family behind a wall and jutted out corner. Nayla and Riddick hid behind a pillar with their backs press up against it and listening to this heavy breathing coming in their direction.

There were a few Necromonger soldiers coming through with one of them with this glowing mask on their face and making clicking sounds as a sonar. The Lensor Necromonger soldier clicked loudly as it found a Helion Prime soldier that one of the other Necromonger killed with a shot.

Pulling up his goggles, Riddick eyes the soldiers walking by. However, as they walk by another one of those Lensor appeared and went towards Imam and his family. Imam quickly ran off to distract the soldiers to follow him and away from his family.

Nayla moves forwards with one of her short swords, stabbing it through the one soldier that holds a monitor in his hand that connects to the Lensor soldier. Riddick took out the Lensor soldier by grabbing his head and twisting his head all the way around.

"I'm going after Imam." Riddick states, running off to find Imam while Nayla leads them to another area, away from where the Necromonger were walking to. She hides them within a houses backyard court, hiding them behind a wall.

The scent of the Necromonger already passed through this part making Nayla to crouch down before Lajjun and Ziza, keeping eyes, ears, and smells open for anything that comes close around their area.

After ten minutes, Nayla stood up and places her twin short swords against a throat of someone dropping from the roof of this home. Eye shine eyes stare at her with a frown on their face.

"Riddick? Where's Imam?"

Riddick shakes his head and walks around Nayla to hand Lajjun a necklace with a large animal fang on it. Nayla shuts her eyes as she realizes that Imam was gone once Riddick handed Imam's necklace over Imam's wife.

"Stay in this area and this house. Hide in an underground area. The soldiers are pulling out for now." Riddick says, turning away and grabbing Nayla's hand.

No other words could be said and Riddick wasn't one to say sorry, thus, Nayla and he ran off to find out more about this Necromonger soldiers to not only avenge Imam's death, but their Furyan race too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here we go! **

**Enjoy and leave any comments! (Nice ones) **

**Thanks! **


End file.
